The Alternate 4th Doctor: Series 1 Part 1
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: Four adventures featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor and Ellie Finch. The stories are: The Faceless Bodies, Planet Zero, Paintings of Destruction and Crossfire...
1. Episode 1 - The Faceless Bodies

**The Faceless Bodies**

**Featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor and Ellie Finch**

It was merely moments before the end.  
"Can't you just hold it off?" Ellie wondered.  
"No. It'll be a new start, for both of us." the Doctor explained, a tear dribbling down the side of his face.  
"You came all this way for me and now you're going to die."  
"I know. But believe me, Ellie, the next me is very scared. You need to help him. Do you trust me?"  
"I do."  
"Good. Good."  
He then regenerated: golden energy poured out of his head and his hands. His features reformed into that of an old, bald man with sharp grey eyebrows, clever eyes and a kind smile. The process was over in a matter of seconds and the new Doctor stood up sharply.  
"The Ogrons are coming!" he cried, before looking at Ellie and saying, "We need to land, Ellie, we need to land!"  
The TARDIS whinnied and cried out, as it headed straight towards Earth, 2020...

_Woking, 2020._

DCI Alison Reynolds stood by the body in front of her and stared in astonishment: the corpse's face was entirely featureless. It had no hair and no facial features.  
"What happened?" she asked her colleague, DS Mike Ferrell.  
"According to the CCTV, a masked vigilante stole the man's face. It was a matter of moments before..." he tailed off, both officers knowing how the sentence would end.  
"This technology isn't possible though."  
"I know, Alison."  
Mike leant over to her, his mouth just under her ear.  
"Should we involve UNIT?" he whispered to her, "or Torchwood?"  
"No. Torchwood are occupied with other matters in Cardiff and UNIT doesn't officially exist. If we get UNIT involved, then we may risk compromising their secrecy."  
She looked into his eyes.  
"We're on our own." she said, staring down at the bizarre body on the floor.

Just before she opened the door to the Police SUV, she saw the strangest thing above her: a large blue police box, swirling, wheezing and groaning through the sky, as it moved closer to the ground. Its white lamp flashed brightly.  
"Oh my god." she exclaimed, getting into the driver's seat and driving off, in the direction of the blue box.

She stopped the car a few metres away from where the police box was and got out, taking a pistol and a torch with her. She turned the torch on and pointed it at the door of the box, also aiming her gun at it, in case anyone dared to attack.  
"Hello?!" Alison yelled at nobody in particular, advancing towards the police box, "Is anyone there?!"  
Suddenly, the door opened and an eccentric looking old man with a bald, spherical head and kind, wise eyes emerged with a concerned look on his face.  
"Where are they?" he repeated a few times, frantically looking around and then noticing the confused look on Allison's face and asking, "Have you seen any Daleks recently?"  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she answered back.  
His eyebrows rapidly rose upwards.  
"You don't know what a Dalek is? You were their slaves for 76 years, or was that in another timeline? Regeneration can ruffle memories around a little, but I'm certain Ellie can explain it to you."  
In response to a question that she never asked, Allison then saw a young woman with blond hair emerge from the police box, dressed in a brown jacket, red t-shirt and jeans.  
"Doctor, you need to listen to me." Ellie called over to him, "This isn't you. Something else is going on. There are no Daleks here."  
He stared at his associate.  
"No Daleks? Really?" he wondered, before whistling for a few moments and collapsing to the ground.

_He could see them clearly now. A thousand Dalek battlecruisers, all lined up to attack the harmless planet of Keska. This was in one of his other lives: the life that he had used to fight a war that shattered his home reality.  
__"Doctor, what do we do?" demanded Rena, his companion, who was sat inside the gunner's seat of the time ship that the pair of them had commandeered.  
__"We fight, Rena. We fight until the very end."  
__And then the greatest explosion in history occurred._

The Doctor sat up sharply and looked around his new surroundings. He was in a deserted living room, where dozens of cushions in different shapes and sizes were scattered around the place.  
"Doctor, are you alright?" Mike asked him, offering a cup of tea to the old man.  
"Where am I?" he wondered, "What is this place?"  
"It's an abandoned block of flats. You'll be safe here."  
"Where's Ellie?"  
"She's gone with Allison to investigate the faceless corpses that have been turning up all around Surrey."  
"Take me to them."

_It was during his first life when he had visited Orbok. He had decided to repair his TARDIS on Orbok but he had arrived at the exact same time as a Dalek attack. Daleks charged at the innocent civilians, guns blazing and the regular battle cry of exterminate drowning out the screams of pain.  
__And all the Doctor could do was watch._

He woke up in the morgue, on a brown chair. Ellie, Allison and Mike were stood by a row of faceless corpses, looking at the Doctor.  
"Doctor, you ready to investigate?" Ellie asked him.  
"Very much so." he replied, rummaging around his pockets and frowning, "Where's my sonic screwdriver?"  
Ellie chucked it at him and he beamed at her. He then got up and walked over to the row of bodies, scanning each corpse with the screwdriver. Each body gave off a similar result, which made him look serious.  
"Anything wrong?" Allison wondered.  
"Yes. What are your names?"  
"I'm DCI Allison Reynolds and my colleague is DS Mike Ferrell."  
"Allison, Mike, Ellie, these bodies will not be the last. Someone has been harvesting faces and converting them into energy. I don't know why and I don't know who's next, but I do know something."  
"What do you know then?"  
"I know where the killer is." the Doctor grinned, walking off with his sonic screwdriver held out in front of him.

The Doctor and his friends got into a police car, Allison in the driving seat and the Doctor in the passenger seat, and drove off in the direction of the killer.  
"Left here." the Doctor ordered, as the car swerved left.  
"Doctor, Ellie's been telling me a lot about you," Allison said, "but is it true? Are you someone from another dimension?"  
"Yes I am. Does that matter? Take a right."  
"Not exactly. I've read the files though, whilst you were asleep: you've had quite an interesting history. Your counterpart in this universe, that is."  
"I'm intrigued. Do go on."  
"You were exiled to Earth in the 1970s and worked for UNIT: the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. You then vanished after a while and occasionally popped back to wrestle a Zygon or two."  
"How very interesting."  
"And then there was that incident in 2013, when your TARDIS was carried to Trafalgar Square by helicopter and you were hanging on for your life..."  
"That lucky-"

They arrived at their destination: an old UNIT base, which had a TARDIS parked outside. It looked like a shed of some sort, except the windows were black.  
"Leave the talking to me." the Doctor insisted as they got out of the police car, "Time Lords are my responsibility and mine alone."  
"We'll see about that." Mike said, as they walked inside.

Inside, a young brown-haired man wearing a smart tweed suit and tie was working at a large metallic hexagonal console that had been built in the centre of the room when the Doctor and his friends walked in.  
"Hello there!" the Doctor called over to the stranger, walking over to him, "That console looks very sophisticated. Looks like it's an energy conversion console, one that converts atomic energy into artron energy. I suppose that's why you would need to steal all those faces."  
The stranger spun round and activated the face-stealing weapon at the Doctor. The Doctor dodged out of the way, as did Ellie and Allison, but Mike wasn't so lucky: the red beam of the device slowly went down his face, erasing his facial features smoothly. Mike's body then fell to the floor, dead.  
"Looks like you've got an upgrade as well," the stranger said, "and I just think regeneration improves people. I did have a slight alteration in personality before this body. My goodness, that parrot annoyed me a lot. I spent some time as a shopkeeper with that stupid bird and I helped an old friend of yours to do many things."  
"Which old friend? Bella? Jemini?"  
"No. Sarah Jane Smith. You know, it's funny. I've watched over you for so many years yet you never even noticed me. I made the Wolf to hunt you down and I drew up the plans for the Dustmaker to break your hearts. Didn't anyone tell you that that was originally meant it for the Time Lords?"  
The Doctor shuddered in fear. He remembered the day he abandoned two of his friends.  
"Who are you? And how did you get hold of a TARDIS?"  
"Oh, now this is getting tiresome. Don't you see yet? You know who I am, so why don't you say my name?"  
The Doctor knew who he was.  
"Master?!"  
The stranger had a look of anger on his face.  
"Wrong. I can see why you would think that but you are very wrong, Doctor. I know him quite well and I think he would be flattered to hear that you thought I was him. I once worked with him, a long time ago. You were wearing that horrid coat and I was a woman. But if you and the Master can change gender, then perhaps so can I."  
The Doctor turned to his left and looked into the eyes of the stranger.  
"I am the Rani," the Rani growled at him, "and now my plan is complete. I've been trapped for so many years on Earth and I've had time to manipulate people. I took apart UNIT, I made Torchwood burn and I destroyed the Modern Counter-Measures group."  
The Rani took the Doctor's hand and dragged him to the console.  
"Why do you feel that it's right to do all of this?" the Doctor demanded, "Kill people for your own good?"  
"Because I don't care."  
"Well I do."  
The Doctor then punched the Rani in the cheek and beckoned Ellie and Allison over to the console.  
"What do we do?" Ellie asked him, ready to save the world.  
"Activate this at its highest frequency when I say," the Doctor ordered, "and Allison, I'm going to need your car."

Outside, the Doctor was sat in the police car, ready to drive straight into the Rani's TARDIS. He had placed the Rani's unconscious body inside the TARDIS and locked it, before getting into the driver's seat.  
"Ellie, do it now!" he yelled into the walkie-talkie and drove straight into the TARDIS, vanishing in a flash.  
Ellie and Allison emerged from the building to find that the police car had vanished, as had the TARDIS.  
"Come on, Doctor," Ellie muttered, "you must get out. You always survive."  
The police car then re-materialised in front of the pair of them and the Doctor wound down the window.  
"Allison, Ellie, with me. And also, this car can time travel now. Sorry."

He drove them to the road where the tall blue police box was parked and got out. He then walked over to the police box and opened the doors to reveal a vast room inside.  
"Ellie, get in." the Doctor said, allowing Ellie inside, "Allison, you were brilliant today. Thank you, and sorry. About Mike."  
"Yeah." Allison replied, "But no. I've read the files and I would rather not. My job needs to be done. I'll probably see you again though. Hopefully."  
"Likewise."  
The Doctor then shut the doors and walked over to the console, activating several controls, making the TARDIS dematerialise. Strangely, however, he walked off  
down one of the many corridors inside his time and space ship.

He reappeared a few moments later, wearing completely different clothes: he wore a light red jacket, green waistcoat, white shirt, a beige necktie, a pair of beige trousers and smart brown shoes.  
"What do you think of the new ensemble?" he asked Ellie, as he went over to the console.  
"It's a bold look which suits you perfectly." she replied, "Where are we going though?"  
"Anywhere."  
And so they did.

**THE END**


	2. Episode 2 - Planet Zero

**Planet Zero**

**Featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor and Ellie Finch**

Zeena Vendatori slowly edged her way down the corridor, towards the elevator that would take her to floor 200. She had heard rumours about the horrors that lay there: some would say that alien creatures were hiding there; others would talk of a collection of corpses and about how a race of demons were living there. She had her own theory, but was prevented from testing it out by the materialisation of a tall blue box which had the words "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" written in white near the top and a lamp that flashed as it howled and wheezed itself into reality.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and Ellie were looking at their surroundings through one of the many yellow roundels that were scattered around the walls of the remarkable space-time craft.  
"So?" Ellie said, not liking their surroundings.  
"What do you mean, 'so'?" the Doctor asked, not liking her attitude.  
"It's just a corridor. We've been on dozens of corridors before and it never ends well."  
"Yes, but this is the _Firestorm_. A satellite orbiting Planet Zero, a planet with no life on it. Isn't that interesting?"  
"I suppose. But you promised me a holiday after that business on Thengos. I really didn't like that cyborg donkey headbutting me in the leg."  
"Good. After this I'll take you to Florana, where the seas whisper and the grass is made of diamonds."  
They both then left, closing the doors behind them.

The Doctor and Ellie found themselves with a gun pointed towards their heads by a confused Zeena.  
"State your names, ranks and intentions." Zeena demanded.  
"The Doctor, Investigator/everything, being clever and saving your lives." the Doctor answered.  
"Ellie Finch, Scientist and assistant, helping him out." Ellie responded, allowing Zeena to lower her gun.  
"I see. And why are you both here?" Zeena asked them.  
"To see if there are any problems." the Doctor said, before noticing Zeena's determined look and asking, "What's that look for?"  
In a matter of moments, Zeena had told the Doctor and Ellie everything about floor 200 and the rumours surrounding it.  
_"ALERT, ALERT,"_ came the loudspeaker, _"hostile situation on floor 199. Hostile situation on floor 199."  
_"We'd better find out what that is." the Doctor ordered, entering the elevator with Ellie and Zeena and sending the lift to floor 199.

On floor 199, the Doctor, Ellie and Zeena emerged from the lift and found a platoon of security soldiers, clad in green metal armour, attacking an army of glowing humanoids.  
"What on Ganymede is going on?" Zeena asked the General, who was clad in dark red armour.  
"There was a flash and then these things appeared." the General answered, before he was shot in the stomach.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was edging his way towards the army of glowing humanoids, sonic screwdriver in hand: his new sonic screwdriver was a tube of grey metal with a green crystal that glowed bright green at the end when activated.  
"Listen to me!" the Doctor yelled into his sonic screwdriver, which he was using as a microphone, "Leave these people alone. They do not wish to harm you: they are simply defending themselves from you."  
**"We are the Kylvashi. We shall have our revenge."** all of the humanoids telepathically chanted.  
"Revenge? Why revenge?"  
**"They stole our world. They took our minerals. They took our vegetation. They took our children."  
**"They?"  
But Ellie had already worked it out.  
"Doctor, they're talking about the miners." Ellie realised, looking at Zeena and the other soldiers in horror.  
And then the Kylvashi vanished.

The Doctor and Ellie had gathered Zeena, the Captain and several other workers on floor 456.  
"What did you do to Planet Zero, Captain?" the Doctor asked him.  
The Captain glanced at Zeena, who nodded, before answering the Doctor's question.  
"We're an energy mining corporation, who strip the cellular energy away from entire planets and convert it into any other form of energy to be sold at a reasonable price." he explained to the Doctor.  
"Well you've brought this upon yourselves, haven't you?" Ellie commented, "You've brought your stupid mining operation to this planet and now the planet's taking its revenge. On you lot."  
"Exactly, Ellie." the Doctor said, "Meaning that I don't exactly know what to do."  
"How do you mean? Surely you should help us and defeat the Kylvashi?" the Captain suggested.  
"No. You took everything from them and they have the right to attack you. But I have a responsibility to protect you all."  
This did not go down well with the Captain.  
"Doctor, that planet made me a lot of profit and that is the end of that. I do not care one little bit about some stupid ghosts. And that is the end of that."  
He then walked away, his adjutants at his side, leaving the Doctor and Ellie alone with Zeena.  
"Don't worry, Doctor, I believe you." Zeena said, looking at the Captain and his peers, "That man is cruel and doesn't care about anything else apart from the profit he makes."  
"What can we do to help?" Ellie asked the Doctor.  
"Come with me." he simply answered, before walking off, back to the TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was pulling out a large yellow roundel from within the depths of his time ship and pushing it out the door, with a scarf of cabling around his neck.  
"Should we help link up the cables or should we do something else?" Ellie asked him, wondering also what he was doing. She knew that the Doctor could have some unexpected methods, such as the last adventure that they had when he drove a police car into a TARDIS.  
"Take this," the Doctor instructed, handing Ellie his sonic screwdriver, "and use it to attract the Kylvashi to here. I'll deal with the rest."  
And so they did.

The Doctor reluctantly linked up the cables leading from within the TARDIS to the roundel that was in the corridor outside and stood back for a moment. Was he doing the right thing? He didn't know what to do. Should he have let the humans die? Or should he have defeated the Kylvashi, even though they had the right to do what they were going to do?  
He saw Ellie and Zeena running towards him, sonic screwdriver whirring away and with a load of Kylvashi behind them.  
"Throw it to me!" he yelled at Ellie, who did exactly that. It flew through the air and into his hands, which activated it at the roundel, making a blue portal open up within it.  
**"Why are you doing this?"** the lead Kylvashi demanded, **"Do you believe their lies?"  
**"No, I'm sending you to another planet. One where you can live in peace and harmony. My TARDIS has all of its routes logged within its memory, including when I travelled between universes in her and when I rammed her into a spacestation that was about to wipe out Gallifrey, but I am sending you to a sector of space known as E-Space, which isn't on the old girl's memory. However, thanks to my TARDIS slowly adapting to become like this universe's Doctor's TARDIS, it now remembers a lovely little world in E-Space called Jellir, which nobody will find." the Doctor said, as the Kylvashi were sucked away, "I understand your cause, I really do, but it does not need to end in war. There is always another way."  
The last of the Kylvashi then left with a howl, leaving the Doctor, Ellie and Zeena stood in the corridor, alone.

After clearing up the TARDIS equipment, the Doctor and Ellie stood outside the TARDIS, facing Zeena.  
"Thanks Zeena, for today," the Doctor said, "and try and change the Captain's heart. Make him a better man."  
"Doctor, I was just wondering, can that blue box fit one more in?" Zeena wondered.  
The Doctor and Ellie shared a look.  
"Can we?" Ellie asked him, giving him a look as if to say 'go on, she's deserved it'.  
"Oh, go on then." he gave in, entering the console room, followed by Ellie and then Zeena, who was amazed by what she saw.  
"This is amazing." she remarked, gazing around, "It's bigger on the inside."  
"I know." the Doctor said, beaming, as he dematerialised the TARDIS and set the co-ordinates for their next destination.

**THE END**


	3. Episode 3 - Paintings of Destruction

**Paintings of Destruction**

**Featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor, Ellie Finch and Zeena Vendatori**

Claire Osmond was calm. All she had to do was watch over a bunch of paintings until the National Gallery was closed for the evening and then retire home to watch tonight's episode of _The Omega Factor_. She had always loved tales of the supernatural, stories that she wouldn't dare tell to an infant child.  
She had been given the job of curator a few days ago and she had felt that, so far, it had been pretty easy: all she had had to deal with was an elderly gentleman who had walked too close to one of the paintings and a boy who had vomited on a bench. But, apart from those little incidents, she had had nothing to deal with. Until tonight.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn that she noticed a figure within one of the paintings move. An oilbrush painting of a gladiator had just raised its sword. Which hadn't been there before.  
Now that was weird.  
"Tucker," she called into her radio, wanting to let her boss know what she had just seen, "I think something's going on down here. Something's wrong with the paintings."  
"Claire, get over yourself. Unless you think the paintings are fakes, don't tell me that there's anything wrong with them." came the crackled reply a few seconds later.  
Her boss was right. Paintings can't move. She was probably just seeing things.  
She edged over to where she had seen the painting move, her heart thumping ever more regularly as she perilously stepped towards doom. And there it was again: this time, however, the gladiator was walking towards her. Stepping out of the painting and gaining some sort of three dimensional form, the gladiator raised his sword.  
The last thing that Claire Osmond heard was her own voice, screaming.

The next morning, in a nearby alleyway, something unexpected happened: a tall blue police box wheezed and howled itself into existence, its little lamp flashing as it arrived, and then three strangers emerged from the police box. One was an old-ish man with a bald head, clever yet kind eyes and an intrigued smile on his face; another was a young blonde woman wearing a brown leather jacket and a blue t-shirt; the last was another young woman, but with long brown hair and looked as if she had stepped off of the set of _Blake's 7_.  
"This is Earth then." Zeena commented, examining her surroundings, "And the year?"  
"It's around March 1978." the Doctor explained, before further explaining, "The TARDIS was drawn towards a large mass of tyvix energy building up around this time in Earth's history."  
"And tyvix energy is?" Ellie asked, beating Zeena to asking that exact same question.  
"Tyvix energy is like dimensional energy, but for two dimensional and one dimensional creatures. They have different concepts to us lot because of their lack of dimensions."  
"There are one dimensional creatures? Creatures that are completely sound?"  
"Yes. And they've managed to make their own cult. I must visit them sometime. Now, which way to go, hmm?"  
The Doctor looked to his left: there was a quiet road, with the occasional car drifting past. The Doctor looked to his right: several cars rushed past. He glanced at his friends with a smile and headed towards where they were driving towards.

Glenda Braithwaight was stood outside the National Gallery, in front of the BBC News camera, microphone in hand. She hadn't been expecting to be called out to London to report on someone being killed by a painting, but that was what had happened. She had heard of yeti in London and dinosaurs rampaging around the place yet the notion of being killed by a painting did seem unusual.  
"Thank you Neville." she spoke into the camera in front of her, "I'm here at the National Gallery where reports have been emerging that Claire Osmond, an employee at the gallery, was apparently killed by a painting. Harold Razor, the security manager of the gallery, will be coming out shortly to make a statement to the press regarding her death."  
She then turned around to see three strangers rushing into the gallery, which she did not expect. One of the strangers wielded a strange metal torch which buzzed and allowed him and his friends access into the gallery.  
"Are you recording this Charlie?" she asked the cameraman, who nodded at her, "That man and his friends are ridiculous."

Inside the gallery, the Doctor was scanning the local area with his sonic screwdriver whilst Ellie and Zeena were having a chat about other things.  
"So how did you meet the Doctor?" Zeena asked her.  
"I was the scientific officer onboard a ship in the future and the Doctor knew a version of me from another universe."  
"He's from another universe?"  
"Yeah. Don't worry, I couldn't believe it at first either. Anyway, we defeated these creatures called chromozoids and an evil man called the Master."  
"Right."  
"Now that's odd." the Doctor interrupted, looking at his sonic screwdriver in confusion, "My sonic screwdriver is registering high levels of tyvix energy within these paintings."  
"And that's odd because they're just paintings?" Zeena suggested.  
"No. It's odd, because that means that there are two dimensional lifeforms that occupy all of these paintings around us. And if they can get out and kill people, then we should be very careful."  
He edged back, towards the entrance where they had come in. His friends followed him shortly afterwards, just before a painted old lady emerged from its painting and strode towards them.  
**"Who are you?"** she demanded, her voice sounding deep and unnatural. It seemed inhuman, like some other form was possessing her.  
"I'm the Doctor and these are my friends Ellie and Zeena." the Doctor said, quickly moving away, "We've come to find out why Claire Osmond had to die."  
**"The human lady had to die as we needed a template to improve our accuracy."  
**"But what does that mean?"  
**"We require form. We require a body."  
**"And who are you? Are you a collective mind or are you a race of individuals?"  
**"We are the Phuki. We run from the dimensional catastrophe."  
**"Show me."  
The old lady grabbed the Doctor's hand and the pair of them vanished.  
"Zeena, what do we do now?" Ellie wondered, concerned as to where the Doctor had gone.  
The Doctor returned merely moments later, looking confused and surprised simultaneously.  
"Doctor," Zeena asked, "are you alright?"  
"I saw everything. Everything that's happened because of what I did." he replied, enigmatically.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The Phuki are running from an inter-dimensional catastrophe and I was what caused it. Come on, I'll explain it all to you on the way."

Outside, on a bench, the Doctor, Ellie and Zeena sat down and the Doctor was ready to tell his friends the whole story.  
"A long time ago, in a different universe, an evil race of beings were born. They were called Daleks and they discovered a time lord spy, so they went to war. My home planet was destroyed in their war and I was a lonely traveller. I met my universe's Ellie after ending the war and travelled with her for a while, before travelling to a timeline where I failed to end the war. I was a very different individual: much more evil. I set him free on my universe and he began an invasion of the Cybermen, a race of emotionless humans within cybernetic suits, that forced me to leave my home universe and come here. But that Cyberman invasion got further than I thought: they've managed to conquer entire dimensions, entire timelines. They've even managed to master time travel, meaning that they can shape entire universes." he explained, "The Phuki just managed to escape the Cybermen, but their fellow two dimensional beings weren't so lucky. They were converted into cyber-creatures."  
He then started to cry, tears dribbling down his face, and put his head in his hands.  
"I never thought that they would find me. I never thought that they would return." he commented.  
"Look," Ellie said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "we'll help. Until the very end. No matter what."  
He looked up and smiled at her. He then hugged the pair of them and spun back round to face the National Gallery.  
"You two, I'm going to conquer my fears. We're going into the Phuki dimension." he declared confidently, heading back to the gallery.

They entered the gallery and stopped by one of the paintings.  
"Phuki!" the Doctor yelled, "I request passage into your dimension!"  
The response came a few seconds later when several figures within the painting of a vast alien landscape emerged and held their hands out to the Doctor and his friends. They grabbed the Phuki and were transported away.

The feeling of entering a two-dimensional world was weird to someone who had spent their entire life as a three-dimensional being.  
"Ellie, Zeena," the Doctor called out, "where are you?"  
"I'm here!" Ellie called back, not being able to see much in the darkness, "Zeena? Zeena?!"  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." came Zeena's response.  
**"TIME LORD DETECTED."** came a voice that was all too familiar to the Doctor: a Cyberman. He could see a Cyberman, advancing towards him and Ellie.  
"That's a Cyberman?" Ellie wondered, looking at the strange individual: the Cyberman looked like a metal human, but with a large handle on his head which had a circular orange light on it and an emotionless face.  
"Yes. We're in the home dimension of the Phuki, where they rule." the Doctor explained, zapping the Cyberman with his sonic screwdriver, "Good job that time is not a concept here."  
"You mean that we won't age?"  
"Correct. And we can time travel by just thinking about it."  
"What about Zeena?"  
"What do you mean, 'what about..."  
He tailed off, noticing that Zeena had gone.

Zeena had managed to travel back all the way to before the Cybermen invaded and found that the TARDIS was right by her. It seemed that there was a version of the Doctor, even in a two-dimensional world. She entered the TARDIS and found that it looked like her Doctor's TARDIS but with white walls and a transparent, circular time rotor.  
She fiddled with the controls, closing the doors and making the TARDIS vanish out of existence.

The Doctor and Ellie, meanwhile, had travelled all the way back to before the Cybermen invaded and found themselves in a beautiful world: the sky was a perfect lilac and the ground was a perfect beige.  
"You never seemed like the person who liked changing history." Ellie commented, as they walked along.  
"Sometimes we have to do the unspeakable in order to save lives."  
They then noticed a strange metallic pod arrive a few metres in front of them with a flash, shortly before a Cyberman climbed out of it. It looked around and noticed the Doctor and Ellie approaching its craft.  
**"WHO ARE YOU?"** it questioned them, as they stood opposite it.  
"I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Ellie. We're here to save the Phuki!" the Doctor declared, zapping the Cyberman with his sonic screwdriver. The Cyberman toppled over, down to the ground. The Doctor then looked into the pod and found that there was room for two people, yet there was only one Cyberman.  
"Shall we?" he asked Ellie, indicating the pod.

In the Gallery, the cyber-pod burst out of a painting of a desert and flew out into Trafalgar Square, smashing through a wall as it did so.  
"What the hell is going on?" Glenda Braithwaight asked, gazing at the perfectly circular pod flying over London.  
The pod eventually landed in St. James's Park and the Doctor and Ellie emerged from it, feeling a bit woozy after bursting back into a three dimensional world.  
"Come on, Ellie, we need to find Zeena!" the Doctor exclaimed, dizzily running back to the National Gallery.

Zeena had not survived. She was trapped within a painting of the TARDIS, with its door open and with Zeena screaming directly at the viewer. Thankfully though, the timelines had rearranged themselves and the wall re-inserted itself, as if nothing had ever happened. Claire was also still alive, but had memories of being dead.  
The Doctor had negotiated that he could have the painting of Zeena and the TARDIS. Well, what 'negotiated' actually meant was that he stole the painting and wiped the owner's memory of the painting.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was stood at the controls, frowning.  
"Are you alright after you know what?" Ellie asked him, referring to undoing the Cyberman invasion of the Phuki home dimension.  
"Yes. It's just that I feel bad after having caused so much death, so much destruction. I lost you once before and I will not lose you again, especially not to the Cybermen."  
"That was another version of me."  
"I know. But you're essentially the same individual. You just have different pasts and memories."  
"Look, I'll be there for you. Whatever's coming, whatever's going to kill you, whatever's going to threaten the universe: I'll help you. Whatever the cost."  
He smiled at her.  
"Come on then. Let's pop back to modern-day Earth. I have a hunch that there's work to be done there."

**THE END**


	4. Episode 4 - Crossfire

**Crossfire**

**Featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor and Ellie Finch**

John Harkard was sat on Harry Monkhouse's brown leather sofa, glass of brandy in hand. He was smiling at Harry, who was stood nearby also with a glass of brandy in his hand.  
"Can I tell you a story, Harry?" John asked him, sipping his brandy.  
"No, John. I know that you've got all the dirt on us, so no. I already know the story."  
"Please, Harry? Can I tell you a story?"  
"No. You'll get nowhere by doing this."  
"So why don't you want me to tell you it?"  
Harry sighed and gave in.  
"Go on then."  
"Splendid."

_Let's imagine a character. A desperate, tough, fighting man who doesn't care how he survives as long as he survives. Let's say he's your boss, Walter Tyrford, and so our story begins at a cafe in Soho. Don't ask me which cafe because it doesn't matter: what matters is the conversation that he's having with the antagonist of the piece..._

Walter Tyrford was sat on an old wooden chair, sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea. He was a middle-aged man with short brown hair and a serious face. He was dressed in a tweed suit and, unknown to the person sitting opposite him, he had a gun in his pocket. Sitting opposite him was Thomas Selensky, a Serbian gangster wearing a brown leather jacket and red t-shirt.  
"You know why I called you here." Thomas said to him.  
"Yes. You wanted to discuss the fugitive. Yet it is not for sale."  
"You don't know what you're dealing with."  
"Do you?"  
"We can offer a reasonable price."  
"I told you before. He is not for sale."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
Walter clicked the gun in his pocket.  
"Yes. I am. Allow me to show you what I did to the last guy who asked to buy something from me."  
In a matter of moments, Walter stood up, hurled the table aside and aimed his gun at Thomas, who was cowering on the floor.  
"I am the King," Walter yelled at him, "and don't you forget that!"

_And now the war begins. Our protagonist, Walter, has one advantage on his side against our antagonist, Thomas, who bursts onto the scene, angry and determined to win. And in the middle, we have the enigmatic Doctor Smith and Ms Finch..._

A few months after the cafe incident, Walter noticed that a new shop had opened near his main headquarters: the sign above the shop read 'DOCTOR SMITH'S MUSEUM OF CURIOSITIES' and it looked to be some sort of antiques shop.  
"Can I help you at all?" asked an old man, who was dressed in a red jacket, green waistcoat, white shirt and beige necktie. He looked to be the owner of the shop, as he held the key to the door in his hand.  
"No. No thanks." Walter simply said, walking back to his headquarters.

On his way back, Walter bumped into a young blonde woman who was walking towards Doctor Smith's shop.  
"Oops, silly me." the woman said, "Are you Walter Tyrford?"  
"How do you know who I am?"  
"You were in the news a few weeks back. Don't you remember being interviewed by Laura Tavvis?"  
"Ah yes. That interview went well."  
He remembered shooting Laura and inventing the cover story that she had been shot by a sniper.  
"Can I invite you to lunch?" she asked him, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Of course. Shall we go to the _Ritz_? The _Savoy_?"  
"I'd actually prefer _Magucci's_. It's an Italian place that's just down the road from my, erm, grandfather's shop."  
"That sounds nice. Shall we meet at _Magucci's_ at twelve o'clock tomorrow?"  
"I'll be there."  
She then walked off with a smile.

_And it's about to really kick off. There's an attack on Doctor Smith's shop, yet Doctor Smith and Ms Finch seem to survive. That's why they are able to meet up for lunch with Walter the next day..._

It was five past twelve when Walter arrived at _Magucci's_, only to find that Doctor Smith and Ms Finch were stood outside with expressions of gladness on their faces.  
"Walter," Doctor Smith exclaimed, "it's good to see you after our brief encounter yesterday."  
"Doctor Smith, I'm sorry to hear about your shop." Walter apologised.  
"There's no need to apologise. It wasn't you who attacked my shop. Shall we dine?"  
"Certainly."  
They sat down at a table near the window, overlooking the ordinary suburban street outside.  
"Tell me, Walter, why you've taken in an alien fugitive into your gang." Ms Finch asked, gazing at the menu.  
"How do you know that I've taken in an alien fugitive?"  
"Thank you for confirming my suspicions."  
"Mr Tyrford, tell us how you found the alien." Doctor Smith demanded.  
"Very well. I was examining an unused junkyard in Totter's Lane when _it _walked over to me: it was a blood red humanoid with three fingers on each hand and an  
almost human face. The only difference was that, for hair, he had tentacles that were constantly moving, like sensors or perceptors, directly connected to his brain. I asked if he wanted a home and he said yes, so I took him in."  
"It sounds like you've taken in a Tytheenian." Doctor Smith deduced, before thinking and then saying, "Meaning that you're harbouring Jaxxo the Planet-Burner."  
"Who the devil is Jaxxo the Planet-Burner?"  
Doctor Smith glanced at Ms Finch, who nodded, before speaking.  
"I've had experience with aliens before. Jaxxo the Planet-Burner is a criminal wanted on twenty-seven other planets and he has come here probably to get entangled in some nefarious scheme. You need to let him go to me, so that I can bring him in to the authorities."  
Walter aimed his gun at the pair of them.  
"I won't agree to that. I don't believe you, you nutter."  
"You have to believe me, Walter. If you don't, then your future will not exist by next Wednesday."

_That was a very intense lunch. That led to Walter interrogating Jaxxo the next day, where the truth was revealed..._

Walter stood outside Jaxxo's cell. Jaxxo was looking at him, bound by handcuffs, and his tentacles were moving rapidly.  
"Tell me the truth, Jaxxo." Walter demanded, adding, "I know who you _really _are."  
"Who told you who I am?" Jaxxo replied, trying to avoid the question.  
"Doctor Smith. The man that owns a nearby museum of curiosities."  
Jaxxo laughed and sighed, realising who Doctor Smith really was.  
"I am a fugitive and I crashed on this world after murdering the queen of Dephron Alpha. I am an assassin for hire, so that those who need to die are killed without the paymaster ever being arrested." Jaxxo explained.  
"So what Doctor Smith told me was true?"  
"Yes. Him and I are old acquaintances."  
Walter then left.

_Cut forward a few days and the flame begins to burn. Walter has taken Doctor Smith and Ms Finch to Jaxxo's cell and you are standing nearby, watching the conversation take place..._

Harry watched as Doctor Smith, clearly some sort of expert with aliens, was talking to Jaxxo.  
"Jaxxo, I'm here to take you to the galactic authorities," Doctor Smith said calmly to him, "and I will not harm you if you don't harm me or my friend Ms Finch. Do you  
understand?"  
"Yes. I do." Jaxxo simply said.  
"I'm going to unlock the cage and you are to follow me back to my, erm, blue box. Do you understand?"  
"I am not an animal, Doctor. I understand what you are saying."  
Doctor Smith then unlocked the cage, but Jaxxo did not calmly walk out: instead, he rushed out, punching Doctor Smith and Ms Finch, and made his way out of the building, screaming.  
Harry quickly took a machine gun and rushed outside, finding himself face-to-face with the creature.  
"I can tell a lie easily, human," Jaxxo snarled smugly, "and that gun is not loaded. Put it down or else I will kill you."  
Harry raised his gun into the air and fired, bullets flying upwards and then landing back onto the pavement below.  
"Real enough for you?" Harry replied, making Jaxxo, for the first time, quiver in fear. Jaxxo turned, only to find Doctor Smith and Ms Finch running towards him. Doctor Smith held some sort of buzzing-glowing metal stick in his hand and was activating it at Jaxxo, making his tentacles writhe in agony.  
"Jaxxo, it's over. You won't escape this time." Doctor Smith yelled at him, before turning off the device and saying, "You can't get out of this one."

_And then, a few days later, Ms Finch invites Walter to Doctor Smith's blue box, where they say goodbye to one another..._

Walter stood outside the tall blue police box that was parked on Sheldon Drive and watched, as what he described as several space rhinos escorted Jaxxo under armed guard to their ship and left. Ms Finch and Doctor Smith then walked back over to him.  
"Hi Walter. Thanks for keeping Jaxxo under lock and key for us." Ms Finch said, then adding, "And thanks for the lunch."  
"No worries. But what do I do now? There are a dozen gangsters who want Jaxxo and what do I tell him? That the space rhinos took him?"  
"Tell them that you don't know what they're talking about." the Doctor instructed, "And if they think you're lying then, well, you'll know what to do."  
Walter smiled at him, understanding what he meant by that, and nodded.  
"Goodbye Walter and good luck. In the future. One thing's for certain now you know." the Doctor said.  
"And what's that?"  
"That it won't end next Wednesday. Not if I have anything to do with it. Come on Ellie, we have work to do."  
The pair of them then entered the police box and closed the doors behind them. Walter then walked back to his headquarters, but, when he looked back, he could have sworn that the police box had vanished.

"So, did I get it right?" John asked Henry, having come to the end of his story.  
"Unfortunately you did." Henry replied.  
"Excellent. I'll send you an advance copy of the article then."

**THE END**


End file.
